


Tight Fit

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to try something new, and the other three are more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/8VchtFR)  
> 

“I have an idea,” Rin announced out of the blue one day, the four of them rather creatively sprawled across the oversized couch they'd managed to set up in Seijuurou's apartment. “And it's a _really_ good one, but I need all you guys to help me.”

“Oh god, _here_ we go,” Sousuke laughed not unkindly, lifting his gaze up from where Makoto was tucked against his chest. Rin pulled a face at him and Sousuke just grinned, winking at Rin with obnoxiously exaggerated flirtatiousness.

Strong arms tightened around Rin as Seijuurou pretended to glare at Sousuke, Makoto wisely choosing not to get involved at all and instead just keeping his face against Sousuke. “Stop being mean to my boyfriend, other boyfriend.”

“You're not the boss of me,” Sousuke replied, his completely deadpan delivery making Rin snort with laughter before he waved the pair down, trying unsuccessfully to get back the attention he'd lost.

“You're getting distracted again,” he said as he smiled indulgently, not even annoyed by the fact that neither actually seemed to hear him. Rin had to admit that his tolerance for their gentle, playful bickering- very obviously the way that Seijuurou and Sousuke showed their love for one another- was far higher when he was with them in person, as opposed to when he was witnessing it through a phone or video call.

Makoto on the other hand pushed himself up from Sousuke's chest and pulled out a light version of his 'disappointed eyes', pointing the look at Sousuke and then Seijuurou in turn until they both quieted down. He slipped an arm between Rin and Seijuurou and squeezed Rin's hipgently, telling him to go on.

“Thanks, Mako,” Rin smiled, leaning across as far as he could with Seijuurou still holding him and pressing a quick peck to Makoto's cheek. “ _Anyway_ , as I was saying before you two got all _you_ on us, I have an idea.”

He paused, making sure that no one was going to interrupt him this time, and then nodded approvingly when their resident loud-mouths managed to stay quiet this time.

“I want you and you,” Rin pointed at Makoto and Sousuke, “to fuck me at the same time.”

When he didn't get he reaction he was expecting, Rin looked around quizzically until Sousuke slowly and silently raised his hand. Rin stared at him until Sousuke started looking a little embarrassed, his hand still awkwardly hanging in the air as he got the message that he could speak now.

“Don't we do that all the time anyway? I mean, yesterday you took turns blowing Sei and I while Mako fucked you.”

“Not like that,” Rin sighed, only barely resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. “I want you two to fuck me in the ass at the same time, is what I meant.”

Makoto had the vaguely dumbstruck look he sometimes got when he became _very_ horny _very_ quickly, so Rin happily assumed that he was in; Sousuke looked more reticent, although he had finally lowered his hand. In their current positions, it was impossible for Rin to see what expression Seijuurou was making, but his silence was suspicious to the point where Rin couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

“Sounds painful,” Sousuke eventually muttered, Makoto almost immediately snapping out of his daze and nodding in agreement.

Rin just shrugged. “I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with, I just thought it might have been fun to try. Besides...”

Lowering his had a little so that he could look up through the fall of his hair, Rin smirked at Sousuke and Makoto. “I've already tried it with toys, so I'm pretty certain I can take it.”

Rin felt Seijuurou jolt against him but he still didn't say anything; Sousuke flat-out groaned, though, and Makoto was starting to look like he'd swallowed his tongue. They'd all become fairly well-acquainted with Rin's frankly ridiculous collection of toys, thanks to the pictures and the odd video they'd get sent while Rin was in Australia, and so they were well aware that Rin wouldn't have been trying with anything particularlysmall.

“So you in?”

Sousuke and Makoto's agreement was swift and enthusiastic, but Rin still felt a faint suspicion due to Seijuurou's silence. Leaning awkwardly so that he could look back and figure out what was going on, Rin frowned when he saw the vaguely unhappy look on Seijuurou's face.

Reaching up, Rin lightly tugged on a strand of Seijuurou's hair, ensuring that he had his attention. “What's up?”

Gold eyes stared at him for a few long moments before Seijuurou suddenly pouted faintly, looking utterly left out. “Why'd you choose those two before you even asked us?”

“Oh, _Sei_ ,” Rin cooed, dropping his hand and letting it rest on Seijuurou's upper thigh. “Not like you need the ego stroking, but you've got the biggest dick and I kinda figured it'd be easier to start even just a little bit smaller. Next time, okay?”

It wasn't like Makoto and Sousuke were anything below 'above average'- damn those over six feet tall giants- but the decision had been made on practicality alone. Thankfully Seijuurou wasn't one to dwell on negativity and he was quickly back to his usual cheerful self, even before Rin stretched out his hand and let his fingers brush over Seijuurou's crotch.

“Besides, I'll let you open me up if you want.”

Rin let out a completely undignified shriek when Seijuurou suddenly stood up and took Rin with him, holding the slightly smaller man in a bridal carry. “You guys coming?”

“Right _now_?” Makoto asked, his eyebrows rising. Rin, resigned to his fate and simply relaxing in Seijuurou's steady hold, nodded eagerly.

“I was planning on taking a few days off training anyway, so...”

Sousuke and Makoto looked at each other and then were off the couch in an instant. Seijuurou followed them to the bedroom with Rin still in his arms, and when he got there the other two were already on the bed, a space left between them for Seijuurou to place Rin down and then crawl on top of him.

As Seijuurou deeply and a little frantically kissed Rin, extra pairs of hands came in from either side to strip away clothing and caress sensitive spots, lips and tongues sucking and nipping at each newly exposed piece of skin. It didn't take long before Rin and Seijuurou had completely lost track of who was touching them where, but when they were naked and finally broke their kiss it was a scant few seconds before Sousuke was coaxing Seijuurou's face towards him, taking kiss-swollen lips with his own and being _very_ obvious about the fact that it was his hand that had taken up residence on Seijuurou's ass.

Makoto did the same to Rin, although he was less barely-restrained passion and more loving devotion and affection. In any case, Rin felt his whole body thrumming, hands desperately clutching at Makoto and trying to pull him as close as possible in hopes that the feeling would never end.

Seijuurou eventually shuffled away from Rin, only to return a few seconds later and run his hand down Rin's hard cock, stopping to gently palm at Rin's balls.

“You ready?” He asked, patiently and appreciatively watching while Rin and Makoto continued to kiss. It was only when Sousuke slipped around the bed and in behind Makoto that they finally let up, Makoto pulling back with a loud gasp when Sousuke ran his hands over Makoto's nipples, down his torso and then began lightly stroking his dick.

“Go slow,” Rin said a little quietly, making Seijuurou grin indulgently as he ducked in for another quick kiss.

“Of course.”

Leaving Makoto and Sousuke to do their own thing, Seijuurou opened the lube that he'd quickly fetched and slicked up his fingers, paused, and then added more before coaxing Rin's legs open. He always loved the sight of Rin spread out and waiting for him, and he took a moment to appreciate it before beginning to rub his middle finger over Rin's hole without actually going inside.

Rin sighed happily at the first touch but quickly became impatient, rocking his hips and trying to get Seijuurou to move faster. Seijuurou refused the silent invitation with a cheeky grin, perfectly happy to tease.

“When I said 'slow', I didn't mean _that_ slow,” Rin snapped, making a move to reach down and grab Seijuurou's wrist. Seijuurou pulled his hand away completely and waggled a slick index finger at Rin, pretending to be strict.

“Oh no you don't,” he smiled, glancing across to where Sousuke and Makoto were slowly jerking each other off and obviously trying to hold back their amusement. “Be good and just lie back.”

Rin huffed but did what he was asked, relaxing into the mattress as his legs dropped open a little further. Satisfied, Seijuurou finally pressed his middle finger into Rin's ass, the slide easy from practice and the sheer amount of lube that he was using. A second quickly followed and was crooked against Rin's prostate, making him jerk and cry out in pleasure. Seijuurou leaned down and sucked a hickey into Rin's hip as he thrust his fingers in and out, enjoying the way Rin whimpered and thrust back against his hand.

The third finger proved to be a bit more of a stretch but Rin was loving it, quietly making constant noises and clutching at the bedsheets whenever Seijuurou hit his prostate. It wasn't surprising that whenever Seijuurou looked at the other two, they would be touching each other with their eyes glued to Rin, catching every single one of his pleasured quakes.

When Seijuurou had to pull his fingers out before he could continue, Rin quickly voiced his disapproval, only for it to be muffled by Sousuke leaning across and kissing him. Sousuke continued to keep Rin relatively quiet as Seijuurou slicked up his other hand, first putting his index and middle fingers into Rin's ass and then using his other index and middle fingers to gently pull his hole open.

It couldn't have been the most comfortable situation in the world but Rin was wide-eyed and trembling as he got opened up, his excitement obvious even as he kept kissing Sousuke. Seijuurou would have _loved_ to have been able to get a hand on his own dick at the sight, but both of his hands were busy with Rin and Makoto was busy still touching Sousuke.

“I'm ready,” Rin gasped out once Sousuke pulled back, making Seijuurou nod as he pulled his fingers out. Rin's hole gaped a little around nothing before clenching up and closing, the whole area reddened and slick with lube.

“Mako,” Rin said in a steadier voice, reaching out towards the man, “You wanna start?”

Makoto's eagerness was obvious as Seijuurou took maybe a little longer than necessary to get a condom and lube onto him, taking advantage of the moment to play with Makoto a little. Sousuke eventually dragged him back so that Rin could take his place over Makoto, and so it was Sousuke's hand on Seijuurou's dick as they watched Rin easily sink down onto Makoto, giving a few experimental thrusts to test out how tight he was still feeling.

As much as he hated losing the sensation of Sousuke's perfect, unhurried strokes, Seijuurou flicked him a condom and made his way back to Rin, re-slicked fingers gently tracing the stretch of his hole around Makoto's cock. Rin shuddered from the sensation and dropped forward onto Makoto's chest, breathing heavily as Seijuurou felt around.

Although it was still quite a stretch, it was easier than Seijuurou had been expecting to get one of his fingers into Rin alongside the cock already filling him up, and he tugged lightly at Rin's hole to try and judge if it was likely that they could even achieve what they'd set out to do.

From the way that Rin moaned at the feeling, Seijuurou figured that their chances were looking pretty good.

“How's he going?” Sousuke asked as he draped himself along Seijuurou's back, his cock hot and hard against Seijuurou's skin. Seijuurou didn't bother replying with words, instead just _very_ slowly getting another finger into Rin and listening to him moan at how far the stretch was beginning to go.

“That's _hot_ ,” Sousuke muttered into Seijuurou's ear, rocking his hips up against the redhead's back. “You think I can get in there yet?”

With his free hand, Seijuurou stroked the back of Rin's neck, encouraging Rin to look around at him. He looked more than a little dazed, and so Seijuurou tried to be as clear as possible when he spoke.

“Are you ready to try with Sousuke?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Rin gasped as he rocked his hips, feeling Makoto's dick and Seijuurou's fingers inside him. “Please, Sou, _now_.”

Seijuurou stretched Rin just a little bit more as Sousuke got himself sorted, and he was only a little reluctant to move aside, pulling his fingers out of Rin's ass and watching as Sousuke moved into position.

Grabbing a handful of tissues and wiping his hands clean, Seijuurou reached between Rin and Sousuke so that he could gently massage at Rin's neck, trying to relax him as much as possible.

“Tell me if you need to pause or if you want to stop completely, okay?” Sousuke asked Rin, frowning when he didn't get a reaction. “Rin?”

“I will,” Rin practically moaned in anticipation, his dick jerking where it was pressed up against Makoto. “I'll tell you.”

“Good,” Sousuke nodded as he found the least awkward spot to be in, urging Rin as far forward as he could go. “Deep breaths, love.”

It was amazing for Seijuurou to watch as Sousuke pressed into Rin alongside Makoto, Rin letting out a desperate sob as the head of Sousuke's cock finally made it inside of him. The sound made Sousuke hesitate, considering that he couldn't see the look on Rin's face, but Seijuurou knew that it was a sound of ecstasy rather than pain. He rubbed at the tight muscles of Rin's back and spoke quietly, reassuringly.

“You're doing so good. Do you need to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Rin sobbed out, his hands shaking where they were clutching at Makoto's shoulders. “It's so good, I need more, I need it, Sou, _please_.”

He dissolved into gibberish when Sousuke started moving again, this time only stopping once he was as far in as their positions would allow. All three looked a little dazed, and Seijuurou hoped that he would get a turn at this one day; as it was, he just lightly traced the obscenely stretched edge of Rin's asshole, marvelling at how open Rin was.

Rin jumped and let out a hoarse groan, but the sound was lost under Sousuke and Makoto's own moans, Rin's movements making him squeeze them together like nothing else ever had. It was an intoxicating feeling and Makoto was so, so glad that Seijuurou was there to make sure that Rin was okay. He himself could barely think past the physical sensations he was feeling, and he doubted that Sousuke was doing much better.

“You want them to move?” Seijuurou asked soothingly, pushing sweaty hair out of Rin's flushed face and searching his expression for any hints of pain. It was obvious that he was feeling a little discomfort under the pleasure of being so stuffed, but Rin didn't seem to be in any real pain and so Seijuurou believed him when he nodded frantically.

Sousuke was in the easiest position to thrust and so he slowly pulled back, the other two gasping and jolting from the motion.

“You're holding us so tightly,” Sousuke eventually managed to force out as he kept thrusting, keeping his movements steady and slow as Seijuurou kept an eye on Rin's comfort levels. “And I can feel Mako right up against me, it's so _fucking_ sexy that we're both fucking you right now.”

“You're amazing, Rin,” Makoto said, and with a high-pitched sob Rin went slack against Makoto, his whole body shaking as he came from the overstimulation of it all. Sousuke continued to gently fuck him through it, Makoto whispering sweet nothings to him, and Seijuurou clutched desperately at his own achingly hard cock from the gorgeous, ridiculously sexy scene in front of him. He didn't even care that he wasn't directly involved, because none of the others could see the view like he could.

Sousuke stopped moving again once Rin's shaking died down, repeatedly pressing his lips to Rin's shoulder and upper back. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“ _No!_ ” Rin exclaimed, sounding further gone than any of them had probably ever heard him before.

“No,” he repeated quieter, rocking his hips as well as he could from his position between the two other men. “I want you to finish in me.”

This time it was Seijuurou who groaned as he held the base of his cock, dragging himself back under control as he watched Rin go boneless while Sousuke and Makoto fucked him. Their movements were still quite slow and not at all synchronised, but Rin was moaning softly and his tightness around them more than made up for any lack of speed.

The knowledge alone of what they were doing had Makoto grasping futilely at his own self-control, and when one of Sousuke's deeper thrusts drew a delightful tightening from Rin along with a shake of his hips, Makoto was done. He dropped his head back and rolled his hips in little circles as he came, Sousuke thrusting just a _little_ faster in response to the movement.

With his dick quickly softening, Makoto slipped out of Rin, much to the dismay of the other two who made little noises of disappointment. Seijuurou couldn't find it in himself to empathise, though, because Makoto encouraged Sousuke to take Rin's weight so that he could slip out from underneath him and remove his condom, wasting no time in crawling over to Seijuurou and bending down to take his hard, precome-wet cock into his mouth.

Seijuurou put a hand in Makoto's hair and sighed happily, watching as Sousuke gently put Rin back against the mattress and started fucking him again, wary of going too hard at Rin's surely aching ass. Even without Makoto pressed against him, Sousuke revelled in the feeling of Rin's body and how good he felt around his dick.

As Seijuurou watched and lightly thrust his hips up into Makoto's mouth, Sousuke covered Rin with his body and buried his face into Rin's neck, muffling his voice as his hips jolted uncontrollably and he came.

Rin was limp and only _barely_ awake as Sousuke pulled out and made sure he was okay, cupping his cheek with a loving hand and whispering about how well Rin had done while he pressed his lips to Rin's sweat-damp forehead. He took a moment to check for any tearing or bleeding and was pleased to find that there was none, Rin still gaping open obscenely easily and apparently without any major pain.

Once he was satisfied that Rin was okay and was simply just recovering from the overstimulation, Sousuke turned towards the other two and flashed a devious smile, prodding Makoto to the side so that he could join him in Seijuurou's lap.

Seijuurou had to admit that even though he didn't get to join in with Rin's double penetration, it certainly wasn't bad that he got to come with the head of his cock in Makoto's mouth and Sousuke's lips and tongue on his balls. Makoto swallowed everything he was given and Sousuke didn't even pause before tugging him up and kissing him, his tongue licking the taste of Seijuurou out of Makoto's mouth.

Seijuurou groaned helplessly at the sight and dragged them both in with an arm around each one's shoulders, pecking them both on the lips and then looking down at Rin's boneless sprawl. “I think I'd call this a success.”

“We're all going to be taking turns carrying him around tomorrow. You know that, right?” Sousuke replied, his hand resting on Seijuurou's lower back.

Seijuurou was completely unconcerned as he let Makoto and Sousuke go, crawling down the bed to lie next to Rin and run a soft hand through his hair. “That was worth it.”

The others very clearly agreed as Sousuke took Rin's other side and Makoto slipped in against Seijuurou, tucking his arm around the big redhead and hugging him close. It was too early in the day for a proper sleep but Seijuurou figured that they all deserved at least a nap, and he fell asleep with visions of Rin, Makoto and Sousuke running ceaselessly through his mind.

He only _vaguely_ wondered how long it was appropriate to wait before asking Rin if he wanted to try that again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) relating to the 2 + 2 universe, and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
